


The Best Company

by lunarosewood23



Series: Rukia's Sexcapades [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bc Rukia ain't about to sleep with someone too inebriated to consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foulques/Rukia Oronir, One Night Stand, Pre-Canon, Rukia Oronir, Tipsy but still consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Set pre-canon, a night of drinks and celebration turns into more for two leading members of the Lancer's Guild.
Relationships: Foulques (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Rukia's Sexcapades [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188293
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Best Company

**Author's Note:**

> ((Here have a smut fic of my Au Ra lady and Foulques before shit hit the fan. Also Rukia is 5'8, bc FUCK the idea of Au Ra ladies being so tiny.))

“Wait you did WHAT now??” Foulques laughed, a slight flush dusting his cheeks from the ale he had been drinking as he listened to the Au Ra woman in front of him talk about her newest hunt.

“I managed to land a killing blow on one of the boars that even some senior wailers were having issues with. It was a bit of skill but mostly luck.” Rukia replied with a grin, her own cheeks flushed from adrenaline and ale as she downed the last of her tankard. “And _damn_ that was a rush. The other wailers were impressed I even landed something like that, but I’m almost as tall as some of the elezen, so I don’t understand that logic. Like I get I’m a bit of a freak among my kind but hell, I’ve seen some Auri women much smaller than me achieve incredible feats on the Steppe.”

“Nor do I, but I also do not consider you a freak. You are strong and dangerous. I happen to find that enjoyable.” He mused, then gave a slight cough at his words as he averted his eyes.

Rukia grinned, she caught the way he said that about her. “So you mean to say you like dangerous women?” She teased.

His eyes went wide and he looked at her to see that she had a teasing smile on her face as she reached over to take his hand. “Then it’s a good thing I enjoy strong, competent, and equally dangerous men.”

He wasn't sure what came over him in that moment, maybe the alcohol, maybe his own feelings, maybe both, but looking at the woman in front of him, his friend and guild mate, he couldn't help but want... _more._

He wanted _her_.

But was he allowed to indulge himself? He had no lover of his own, nor did he ever consider anyone the way he thought of her.

"Foulques?"

"What is it?"

She smiled as she left some gil on the table and tugged on his hand. "Come spend the night with me~" She requested.

He blinked. "You would-"

"Nothing has to happen. I just want to spend my last night in Gridania in preferred company." She assured.

"And you think of me as 'preferred company'?"

"I think of you as the best company." Rukia replied smoothly.

Foulques felt heat of a different kind rush to his cheeks but allowed Rukia to take his hand and lead him to an inn room, the place plain but somewhat serene as the moonlight draped the room in a gentle glow.

She reaches up to cup his face. "Talk to me. What's going on in your head."

He blinked but soon took a deep breath. "My head feels somewhat fuzzy, but my senses are still sharp and aware."

She grinned. "Good. Then tell me the truth, do you want something to happen?"

His eyebrows went into his hairline, his magenta eyes wide. She was allowing this?

"What? I've always thought you were attractive. In more than just the appearance department. I want to spend the night with you, but if you're not interested in anything aside from talking and maybe cuddling that's fine. I-!!" Rukia explains but is cut off by Foulques leaning in and kissing her. Rukia blinked before kissing back, her hands slipping up into his hair as he pulled her closer, a hand sliding up and feeling smooth skin and scales along her side, he always did wonder if the scales on her body were as smooth as they looked.

Soon deft hands started to unclasp armor and slide away straps before she jumped up into his arms, winding her legs around his waist, the scales on her thighs making him shiver as he walked the few short steps to the bed. He soon let a soft moan escape his lips as she ground her hips against his, his cock growing hard against her entrance, she felt so wet already.

"So wet already?" He teased.

Rukia gave a moan in response as she pulled him in for a kiss. "I'm not ashamed of what arouses me-oh!" A kiss had been pressed to her scales along her neck as a hand began to acquaint itself with one of her breasts, the scales sensitive and leaving her shivering on the bed as his other hand drifted lower to her opening, a finger dragging through the slick along her folds and gently testing how much pressure he could put on her clit before she lost it.

Rukia cried out as he rolled her clit between his thumb and forefinger, which goaded him to keep doing it as he pressed his mouth to the scales along her breast, tracing the ridges with his tongue and making her back arch. "Oh _fuck_ that feels..."

He pressed harder against both places and she moaned again.

He smirked. "That good?"

"Yes. Though I would not mind more." She laughs, and he grins before moving lower, pressing kisses along her stomach and hips. She let out soft giggles and sighs as she spread her legs.

His grin widened as he ran his hands along her thighs, the scales a bit rougher but still smooth as he nips along the scales, enjoying the way she squirms against his lips. He feels her hands in his hair in an attempt to guide him to where she wants him and he allows it, running his tongue along her opening and flicking it against her clit. Her back arched again as he worked harder before sliding two fingers inside of her, she was already so wet from his ministrations before returning his mouth to her.

She cried out as he pinned her to the bed and pressed harder inside of her. "Gods yes, that's it. Foulques-!!"

He groaned against her folds, the sounds she made, hearing her call out his name goaded him and before long she came on his fingers and tongue, her quim tasted oddly tart but still sweet as he looked up at her, his piercing magenta eyes gazing upon her glazed deep brown ones as she reached for him. "Come here."

He obliged as she held him, kissing him deeply as she ran his hands through his hair and hooked a leg around his hip.

He let out a slight chuckle. "Do you not need a moment?"

She grinned as she rolled them both over to where she was on top. "I've had enough time. Unless...?"

"I want this. I want you."

"Then you will have me."

And with that she climbed on top of him, and he admired his work of the bites he left on her thighs before she took his cock in hand and pressed the tip to her opening and slowly began to sink down on him, both of them left breathless.

She moaned, she was so sensitive and he felt bigger than he looked that she was already so close to another release. "Foulques, _fuck!_ -you feel so good I-!!"

He gave an experimental thrust of his hips and she cried out again, her head throw back from the pleasure.

"Fuck! Rukia you're so-!!" He moaned as she slowly moved her hips. _Gods_ she was tight. Tight and wet and so damn warm.

He moaned again when she shifted slightly before leaning in and kissing him, his hands slipping up into her black and white hair and brushing against her horns. She leaned into the touch as she pulled away to press a kiss to his wrist. "Have I mentioned that you're pretty like this? So pretty and pilliant, so eager to give and receive."

She moved again as he tries to reply and all he can do is cry out, his hips meeting hers and the both of them moaning in the kisses they shared, leaving them both utterly breathless as she worked her hips.

His eyes rolled back into his head with a moan as he placed his hands on her hips, the black scales along them glimmering in the moonlight, and thrusted into her.

The pair moved together, their breath intermingled between kisses as Rukia's back arched from a particularly hard thrust, her core pulsing from another orgasm as she rocked against him, yet she didn't stop. She continued to praise him, goad him onward as she ran her hands along his chest. "Yes Foulques, so good, oh harder gorgeous."

He groaned before flipping them over and pinning her to the bed by the wrists with one hand while the other went to her hip and he pounded into her, fucking her like she asked and she let out a slight scream from the pleasure.

His movements slowed and she whined. "I'm okay, just keep going, I- _oh Kami yes!!_ " 

He hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her and she _writhed_ under him, her nails raking along his back as he captured her lips in a searing kiss, holding her tightly against him.

"Rukia I-" He started, he was so close to release his cock ached from the pleasure.

"Together gorgeous." She breathed against his lips before wrapping her legs around his hips and canted her hips to meet his thrusts.

Within moments, cries of the other's name escaped their lips as they came together, his cock exploded deep inside of her and her own orgasm leaving her trembling in his arms.

Foulques collapsed on top of her, _gods_ _that was amazing..._

He hears a giggle from underneath him. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"Didn't realize you were a mind reader."

"I'm not gorgeous, you're just thinking aloud."

He smiled as he slowly pulled out of her before curling up next to her, her skin warm and surprisingly soft, her scales shimmering in the moonlight.

She looks beautiful like this.

"Do you want to cuddle?"

He flushed slightly but nodded. "After we clean up, if that's alright?"

"Of course. Though I can't quite feel my legs."

He nodded before slowly getting up and returning with a warm cloth to clean the mess between her thighs.

"Aww aren't you sweet. You didn't have to do that." Rukia cooed with a giggle and he gave her a half-hearted glare but couldn't even keep it, his lips quirking into a smile as he finished before returning to her and pressing an ear to her collarbone, just underneath her scales as he ran a hand along her side.

"Trying to wind me up again gorgeous?" She mused sleepily.

He gave her a soft hum in amusement. "Not quite. Just... feeling."

She giggles. "Feel all you like then Foulques. I could sleep like this."

_So could I._ "Sleep then. I've got you."

And with that she relaxed against his side and drifted off to sleep, he soon followed, and dreamed of her staying, just for a little longer.


End file.
